


Crepes and Syrup

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You wake up in June’s bed and she makes you breakfast.
Relationships: June Coldburn/Reader, June Coldburn/You





	Crepes and Syrup

You wake up to the smell of crepes and maple syrup engulfing your room, groggy eyes opening just as you raise your head from the pillow you’ve been sleeping on. Not recognizing the room you’re currently in, you frown in confusion. You give out a smile once you remember your night with your neighbor, June. Lucky for you two, Chloe was out all night, which means you had the whole apartment to yourselves. After making her laugh once more in-between a few glasses of wine, you couldn’t help but kiss her. Panicked, you immediately apologized, only to smile in relief when she shut you up with a kiss of her own.

You hide your heated face into the pillow when the next events coming back to your mind. You’re glad Chloe didn’t come back in the middle of it all, or else both you and June would be hearing about this forever.

You look up once again once you hear the door open, your eyes lightening up when you see June standing there in her pajamas, holding a tray with a large plate filled with crepes and maple syrup along with a glass of orange juice on it.

“Good morning.” Her sweet voice makes your lips stretch out onto your cheeks, her hands putting the tray on a bedside table next to you before she pecks your lips with hers. “I thought you could use a good breakfast.”

“You did this?” You sit up on the bed while she crawls on it to get to her side next to you, your hand finding hers soon after so you can intertwine your fingers. “For me?”

“I thought it would be a good way to thank you for last night…” You look back at her to see her give you the happiest expression you’ve ever seen on her face, her eyes filled with love and adoration for you. “I really like you, (Y/N).”

You chuckle, squeezing her hand. “Well, if I knew you liked me as much as I like you, I would have made a move sooner.”

She gives out a larger smile, gently putting her head on your shoulder. You give her head a kiss as soon as she does so, the blond closing her eyes with contentment.

“I wish we could stay like this all day…”

“And what’s stopping us?”

The sound of the entrance door opening and shutting loudly answers your question, though it’s the shouted words that make you sigh.

“ _Alright, bitches, I’m home!_ ”

And Chloe will never let you live this day peacefully.


End file.
